


Comet Trails

by Feenie



Category: Precure Fanseries - Fandom, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble Collection, Gen, Grief/Mourning, precure fanseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: A series of drabbles in the life of Madison Forrester, AKA Cure Comet of Interstellar Pretty Cure fame





	Comet Trails

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interstellar! Pretty Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014909) by [isurani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurani/pseuds/isurani). 



> hi, I'm Feenie and I made Cure Comet for Interstellar! Pretty Cure!
> 
> as of time of writing, fancuries is in like ten minutes and fingers are crossed we win an award or two! anyways this is a series of drabbles taking place in the stellarverse, featuring mst3k references because i had to

Joel Robinson. A promising robotics major, Ikari High graduate, Jonah Forrester’s boyfriend.

Joel Robinson. 24 years old, 5’10, attending a community college on scholarship.

Joel Robinson. At Ikari High the day Keres lost Cure Star and Cure Aster. Attending a program for other robotics majors.

Joel Robinson. Disappeared, along with several teenagers and a few adults unlucky enough to be at the school at the attack.

Jonah Forrester. 22 years old, 6’5, Joel Robinson’s boyfriend, guardian to younger sister Madison. Alive.

Madison Forrester. 15 years old, 5’5, ward of Jonah Forrester. Alive.

Madison didn’t want to get out of bed the day after the attack. No one did--over 20 disappearances had been counted so far. She knew these people, she had hoped Jonah and Joel would stay together, she  _ looked up to the Cures _ , and now.

Now she was staring at her bedroom wall, unsure if she ever fell asleep last night. Her phone hummed with notifications, from her parents actually asking if she and Jonah were okay to Aria checking up on her to…

Madison set her phone down, screen down. Nothing felt right at the moment. She just wanted to stare at this blank wall until the end of the world. Maybe even past then. Dare whatever thing ending the world to remove her from this bed or make her blink.

Her stomach growled, and eventually she had no choice but to shuffle into the kitchen. It was empty as could be, the table sitting bare. Madison grabbed a box of cereal, and started eating right out of the box. Hell with it all, it was already looking to be that kind of day. Screw school, screw whatever took away Joel, screw the Pretty Cure nonsense, screw  _ everything. _

Once she had finished her breakfast, she poked her head into Jonah’s room. “Jonah?”

The room was still a mess from yesterday. When Jonah had gotten home, he just...collapsed into bed. The mechanical heap on his desk lay untouched since...yesterday morning, if even that, Madison guessed. Jonah himself was lying in a similar heap on his bed, still in his clothes from yesterday and glasses still on.

Madison knocked gently on the doorframe. “Jonah. Bro-bro. Did you sleep at all?” she asked.

Jonah grunted in response. Madison sat on the edge of his bed, and stared down at the floor. She didn’t speak right away, simply...replaying yesterday in her head. She had never heard anyone  _ scream _ like that.

She really never wanted to hear a scream like that again.

“...so uh. Breakfast is a free-for-all. I just ate some Choco Bom-Boms straight out of the box, so,” Madison said, shrugging weakly. “Pretty sure no one’s gonna blame you if you do the same.”

Jonah snorted. “...why do you do that? We have bowls.”

“Why not? You still put ketchup on mac and cheese,” Madison responded, folding her arms with a smile. “That’s pretty gross.”

“No, gross is putting chocolate syrup on corn muffins,” Jonah retorted.

“No, it’s putting ranch on tater tots.”

“Barbeque sauce on ham.”

“Buffalo sauce on buffalo wings.”

“In my defense, that one was a dare!” Jonah said, sitting up. “I was not about to back out in front of Max!”

“Still super gross, my dude. Super gross.”

Madison paused before frowning. “Seriously, though. You need to take a day off or something? I mean...no one’s gonna blame you if you don’t want to do anything after…”

Jonah’s face turned ashen, and he sighed. “I kinda...I need some time. I’m sorry.”

Madison pulled him into a hug. “Don’t be. Look, I’m here for you, alright? Just...take time off. Take care of yourself.”

Jonah nodded, leaning into the hug. “...thank you.”


End file.
